The Road to Osiris Red
by Assumed Name
Summary: Manjoume visits Judai for reasons he's not quite sure of. Season 4, Onesided Manjoume x Judai, Oneshot


**A/N: O lawd. I actually wrote this in one sitting. OH SHNAP. D8 The ending is kind of short, sorry bout that. There's also some charactery stuff I forgot to add in. (I did this in one sitting D: )**

**Oh, and I never make it clear (sorry) but _italics are Manjoume thoughts._**

**Warnings: Takes place during Season 4, One-sided shonen-ai, some language, slightly OOC**

**Pairing: Manjoume x Judai (one-sided sadly)**

---

Manjoume frowned at the dark room.

"Ya'know, Judai, if you're going to just leave your door unlocked, you could at least _try_ to make your room look inviting." he muttered as he switched on the lights.

He was greeted by an irritated whine from the rafters- Pharaoh, the dorm cat, probably- and the squeaks of an old spring mattress as a body crawled out of the cramped bottom bunk.

"Jeez, Manjoume," Judai sighed, pouting slightly. "You never cared before."

He stretched momentarily, only to sit back down, resting his chin on a propped up fist and turning his attention to the small, dirty window.

Manjoume let out a quiet sigh. It was…unusual, seeing Judai like this. Ever since he returned from the other dimension, he had become quieter, calmer, more…mature. He looked it too. His hair was noticeably longer than he usually kept it. His eyes seemed smaller, always preoccupied without their childish gleam. His features were sharper, making him look a lot older than the goofy kid he was before.

…He looked good.

"So."

Manjoume blinked. How long was he staring at Judai? He felt his face heat up and quickly turned away trying to hide it.

"W-Wha-Did you s-say something?" Manjoume blurted, flustered. He quickly glanced back at Judai, finding that he was still staring out the window. Relieved, Manjoume faced him again.

"So…why are you here?" Judai questioned plainly. "I thought you hated the Red Dorms."

Manjoume flinched. Why _was_ he here?

"W-well, I was…n-nearby, do-doing stuff, and your door w-was open, s-so…"

Judai finally turned to Manjoume, an amused grin now on his face.

"The Red Dorms are the only building on this side of the island," he sneered. " So tell why you're _really _here."

Manjoume squirmed nervously. Not only has Judai gotten more mature, but he's gotten smarter too. But what was he supposed to tell him? That he…

Manjoume swallowed. He might as well.

"Hey Judai," he started shyly. " I need to tell you something. Seriously."

Judai perked, interested.

"Yeah?" He was still smirking.

_This is it. I'm going to say it. _"Well…I…E-ever since moved to the Blue Dorm…I…W-well, I r-really m-miss…" Manjoume had stubbornly choked out his words, but he just couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Uhhh, Manjoume?"

Lost in his embarrassment, Manjoume looked at Judai for a response. Much to his surprise, Judai was smiling. Not the same cocky grin as moments earlier: a sincere, caring smile.

"I think I understand."

Manjoume's heart skipped a beat.

_He understands!_

"You miss Pharaoh, don't you?"

Manjoume couldn't keep his jaw from sagging, leaving his mouth agape in shock. He felt his face heat up again. A lot.

"…W-what…"

"You miss Pharaoh!" Judai exclaimed, unaware that it wasn't true. "I mean, you always seemed to really like him…Actually, no, he scratched you a lot….Oh! You're just not used to there not being some sort of dorm pet in the Blue Dorms. You shouldn't be so worried though! You can visit him any…Manjoume? You're all red."

Manjoume shot his iciest glare at the clueless boy.

"You seriously think that I would walk all the way to this hellish shack just because I, for some reason, miss that fucking cat that SCRATCHES MY FACE?" He yelled, enraged.

Judai flashed a fearful, innocent smile. "Y-yes?"

Manjoume stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could without bringing down the entire building. He managed to walk halfway back to the school before he just had to stop. His stomach felt like it was cramping and it was hurting to walk. He knelt down, hugging his knees, and stared angrily at the ground.

_That idiot. He doesn't understand anything._

Manjoume felt something warm roll down his cheek, falling to the sandy road that led to the Osiris Red dorms.

_He hasn't changed at all._


End file.
